


The Hardest Part of This is Leaving You

by NaughtyBees



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Angst, But mostly angst, Fluff, Just angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyBees/pseuds/NaughtyBees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After meeting in a hospital room and developing a romance, Octavius holds Jedediah's hand as his leukaemia worsens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hardest Part of This is Leaving You

**Author's Note:**

> Never listen to My Chemical Romance while you think of your OTP.

"You're not too cold, are you? I could get you another blanket?" Octavius had been fussing like this for hours and Jedediah wasn't sure he could possibly fit more pillows under his body. The loud ticking of the wall clock and the incessant beeps of the heart monitor were unnoticed now. He shook his head and coughed a little, barely having time to breathe when the rim of a glass was at his lips. "Have some water. You'll be okay."   
After a few gulps, Jed pulled away and smiled. "I wish you'd stop saying that." He croaked out, throat raw.  "We both know I'm dying. Can't we just have a nice time without you beating around the bush?" He scratched his bald head, his drawn face still sporting a grin.   
Octavius clasped Jed's thin hand a little tighter and placed his cowboy hat over his hairless scalp. He remembered back when he met Jedediah. The annoying yet peppy blond unable to let Octavius find a kidney donor in peace. The man with a family that shunned him for his leukaemia. Octavius made sure his mother brought Jed a gift so he felt wanted. And boy did he. He wore that cowboy hat to sleep for a week afterwards.   
"...I'm sorry. I'm being selfish. Your last days should be happier." Octavius tried to smile, the sorrow still lingering in his mahogany eyes. "I have cake if you want some? Or maybe..."  
"Octy." Jed smirked. He knew Octavius hated that nickname. He also knew that Octavius would never scold a dying man. "Listen. I just wanna say that... Even though we only met a few months ago... You've made me happier than a weasel in a hen house. I think... I think I lov--"  
"No." Octavius placed a hand over Jed's mouth and blinked in response to the sting in his eyes. "Don't make this harder than it already is." Removing his hand, Octavius placed a chaste kiss to the chapped lips he was covering. Jedediah smiled, joy shining from his tired face.    
"Nobody can resist Jedediah the hairless raisin!" With a soft sigh, Jed placed a skeletal hand to Octavius' cheek, rubbing his thumb in circles. "Seriously though. Thanks. This is so much better than dying alone."  
Octavius bit his lip to avoid crying, a tear rolling down to meet Jed's thumb. The faux cowboy smiled, his own baby blues beginning to leak. "...I think this is it, boy. This is the last round up."  
"Jedediah..." Octavius moved closer, grasping both his hands tightly. "...I love you. No, I adore you. You are perfect to me and I will join you in the afterlife and kick you for leaving me like this."   
Jedediah laughed softly, wetting his dry lips. "Right back at you, partner. I'm sorry. I really am." He settled back into his pillows and looked at Octavius for a few seconds. "...Shit, you're... Your eyes and your smile and everything... You're just so beautiful..." Jedediah smiled gently. His hands went limp as the steady beeps in the background merged into one. The sparkle in his blue eyes faded.   
Octavius broke. He let loose all the tears he had been keeping from Jed for all these weeks. He wept for all the days that could have been. That never would be. Because Jedediah was gone. Along with his heart. 


End file.
